Harry Potter e Um ano de Descobertas
by Diana Potter Li
Summary: Harry, Rony e Hermione estao em se terceiro ano onde descobrem muitas coisas sobre o passado de Harry. *** cap 2 *** no ar
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 - A Descoberta De Uma Irmã Harry Potter é um bruxo e está no terceiro ano da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwart e este ano tinha um novo professor de defesa contra artes das trevas cujo nome é Remo Lupin a quem Harry tinha adorado As aulas já tinham começado a duas semanas. Depois de um dia cansativo de aula, na hora do jantar o diretor se levantou e anunciou:  
  
- Hoje vamos ter uma aluna nova e ela vai entrar no terceiro ano.- nesse momento a porta do salão principal se abre e de lá entram o professor Lupin e uma garota que aparentava ter no Maximo 11 anos de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, que ao olhar a mesa dos professores abiu um sorriso e foi correndo dar um abraço no Professor Snape, na Profª Macgonagal e um em Dumbledore. - Essa é Diana Potter a nossa nova aluna. Um silencio tomou conta do salão ate que um terceirista da corvinal perguntou:  
  
- Você tem algum parentesco com o nosso colega Harry Potter?  
  
- Sim, eu sou irmã mais nova dele. - respondeu a garota timidamente.  
  
- Profº Dumbledore ela não é muito nova para estar no terceiro ano?- perguntou Rony.  
  
- É sim mais ela sabe muito mais do que qualquer aluno do primeiro e do segundo ano. - respondeu Dumbledore. - Vamos deixar as perguntas para amanha que ela deve estar cansada, pode se sentar na sua mesa querida.  
  
- Sim obrigada.  
  
- Ei espera ai! Essa pirralha não vai usar o chapéu seletor? - alguém gritou e quando Diana se virou viu Draco Malfoi e o olhou com raiva.  
  
- Em 1º lugar eu sei a minha casa desde os meus 3 anos que foi quando eu descobri meus poderes de Magid e usei o chapéu. - nesse momento todo mundo ficou quieto. - e em 2º lugar ninguém me chama de pirralha. - nesse momento os olhos verdes brilharam estranhamente e um segundo depois ela começou a rir junto com os outros alunos e professores da doninha que ele tinha se transformado. - bem feito assim aprende a não se meter comigo. Mas na mesma hora macgonagal acabou com o feitiço.  
  
- Ah!! Tia Minerva tava tão divertido.  
  
- Tava mais não e para ir saindo transformando as pessoas em animais. Agora vai para a mesa da sua casa para começarmos o jantar.  
  
- Ta legal. Então ela se dirigiu a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Hermione e de Jorge.  
  
- Oi Jorge à quanto tempo?  
  
- É mesmo pensei que tinha nos abandonado.  
  
- Não só tava numa escola na Alemanha especial para Magids. - então ela se virou para Hermione. - você deve ser Hermione?  
  
- Sim sou eu. Você é Magid?  
  
- Sim sou. - agora se dirigiu a Rony. - você deve ser o Rony?  
  
- Sim sou eu.  
  
- Já ouvi falar muito de você pelos seus irmãos e você deve ser a Gina? - perguntou ela se dirigindo a Gina.  
  
- Sim sou eu. De repente ela parou em Harry e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.  
  
- Ei não chora. - disse Harry se aproximando da irmã e a abraçando.  
  
- É que eu tava loca para te conhecer, pois já ouvi falar muito de você pelo tio Lupin. - disse ela retribuindo o abraço.  
  
- Espero que sejamos bons amigos e que nos demos muito bem como irmãos e amigos e agora limpe essas lagrimas vai.  
  
- Ta bem obrigada. Depois de comerem foram para a torre onde Diana ficou brincando com o bichento e sua gatinha a bola de Neve que era uma gatinha toda branca e ainda era filhote lindo e super fofa.  
  
- Ei por que você não veio na primeira semana de aula?  
  
- Porque eu já sabia a matéria ai não vim. Vamos dormir?  
  
- Vamos que já ta muito tarde. mais é claro e amanha a gente tem aula Boa noite. - dise Diana indo para o dormitório junto com Hermione.  
  
Em tão eles foram para os seus dormitórios pois estavam todos cansados depois de um longo dia  
  
Por que nos livros que falam sobre o Harry não falam de você? Porque os meus pais acharam mais seguro que não soubessem da minha existência porque quando eu nasci Voldemort já estava atrás da gente e se não soubessem eu estaria segura. - disse Diana pegando a sua gatinha e fechando o cortinado. 


	2. o segredo de Diana

Capítulo 2 - O Segredo de Diana Antes de se deitar Diana pegou no seu malão um estranho pergaminho e escreveu: "Boa noite Pontas (papai), Almofadinhas e Aluado!".  
  
"Já estou em Hogwart e amanha vou começar a procurar por Rabicho, e se eu tiver alguma pista falo para vocês"  
  
"Esta bem mais se cuida filha (pontas)"  
  
"Ta bem papai. Agora vou dormir boa noite"  
  
"Boa noite Diana" No café da manhã Diana perguntou: Qual é a nossa primeira aula?  
  
- É poções com a Sonserina. - respondeu Harry.  
  
- Que bom assim Malfoy não me faz mal.  
  
Mas por que se Snape protege ele?  
  
Protegia, pois o tio Snape me adora.  
  
Vamos logo antes que Snape nos mate.  
  
- Vamos. Quando chegaram na sala de aula Snape ainda não tava lá. Chegamos a tempo.  
  
Ei vamos sentar aqui na frente se o tio Snape ver vocês comigo não vai fazer nada.  
  
- Ta. Nessa hora Snape entra. Hoje vamos estudar poções que servem de antídotos de outras poções alguém pode me dizer uma. - nesse momento Diana levantou a mão.  
  
A poção arcastica, que serve para reverter o efeito da poção morto - vivo e demora uma hora para ficar pronta e depois de beber a pessoa tem que ficar em repouso.  
  
Muito bem mais 50 pontos para Grifinória. - disse Snape para o espanto de todos. - agora vamos começar a fazer, vou separar em duplas a turma, vamos ver Potter fique com Diana, Malfoy com Granger, Wesley com Crabe. - Snape falou as duplas e os ingredientes.  
  
Pelo menos ele não me deixou com o Malfoy.  
  
- É que ele sabe que eu estando do seu lado estarei protegida. Depois da aula de poções eles tiveram aula de defesa contra artes das trevas. Chegando lá o prof. º já estava esperando por eles. Hoje vamos ter aula pratica, e Diana você pode vir mais o que vou dar você já sabe muito bem. - disse Lupin ao ver Diana.  
  
Tudo bem.  
  
Há Harry sobre o que você me pediu ontem me encontre hoje a noite na minha sala Diana te leva.  
  
- Ta bem professor. De noite Harry saiu do dormitório com a capa de invisibilidade de baixo dos braços e foi para a sala comunal e encontrou Diana. Não vamos precisar da capa Flint esta longe e qualquer coisa quando sairmos, eu peço para o tio Lupin nos acompanhar.  
  
Ta bem.  
  
- Então vamos. Chegando na sala de Lupin eles entraram. Oi Harry e Diana entrem.  
  
E então professor o que você vai me ensinar.  
  
Diana já sabe fazer um patrono que é muito fácil.  
  
Para mim é só me lembrar de quando eu descobri que eu tinha um irmão.  
  
Mais por que os Dementadores não te afetam?  
  
Porque eu já sou protegida pelo patrono que eu só invoco e é só me lembrar do dia que eu descobri que tinha um irmão.  
  
Para fazer o patrono é só pensar no que te deixa mais feliz e dizer "Expecto Patronum" Diana por favor mostre para o Harry como se faz, eu vou soltar um bicho papão e ele vai se transformar em um dementador.  
  
- Ta bem. Depois de passar 2 horas treinando Harry e Diana voltaram para a torre da Grifinória acompanhados do professor e encontraram o zelador no caminho. O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Por acaso querem levar uma detenção.  
  
Eles então comigo Flint.  
  
- A desculpe-me professor não sabia. Quando chegaram na torre encontraram Hermione e Rony esperando os dois. Vocês demoraram.  
  
É que tínhamos uma coisa para fazer, eu já vou dormir boa noite.- disse Diana.  
  
- Eu também.- disseram Rony e Harry. Depois todos foram dormir pois o dia tinha sido cansativo para todos especialmente para Harry pois para fazer o feitiço Expectru Patronum se precisava de muita energia para quem não sabia fazer direito. 


	3. Os Estranhos Desaparecimentos de Diana

Capítulo 3 - Os Estranhos Desaparecimentos de Diana  
  
Quando outubro chegou, os treinos quadribol começaram para valer, pois, o primeiro jogo da grifinória ia ser uma semana depois do dia das bruxas. Diana assistia todos os treinos de perto, pois, era louca por quadribol. - Você joga muito bem Harry.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Vamos voltar para o castelo que já ta tarde.  
  
- Vamos. Quando chegaram na torre Diana foi para o seu quarto mais parou no caminho e de repente se transformou num cachorro e esperou Harry ir para o quarto e saiu do castelo e foi para e floresta proibida e entrou lá e se transformou de novo em humano e chegou perto do salgueiro lutador pegou uma vara grande e apertou um nó e entrou num túnel e começou a andar ate chegar numa sala e gritar: - Sirius! Cheguei.  
  
- Que bom demorou.  
  
- Desculpa é que tive que esperar o Harry ir para o dormitório dele e vir. Aqui ta um pouco de comida que eu trouxe e um jornal.  
  
- Obrigado. Já tem alguma noticia de Rabicho?  
  
- Não mais eu tenho uma desconfiança.  
  
- Que bom que mais cedo encontrarmos ele melhor vai ser.  
  
- É mesmo e mais cedo provarmos sua inocência mais cedo eu vou morar com você eu e o Harry.  
  
- É mesmo.  
  
- Tenho que ir agora tchau.  
  
- Tchau e boa sorte.  
  
- Obrigada. Chegando de novo na torre ela encontra Harry esperando-a junto com Rony e Hermione. - Onde você estava Diana?  
  
- Sai um pouco.  
  
- Foi a onde? Estávamos preocupados já íamos chamar um professor.  
  
- Eu tava com o professor Lupin.  
  
- A que bom.  
  
- Vamos dormir que eu to com sono.  
  
- Vamos Chegando no dormitório Mione perguntou. - Você não tava com o professor Lupin não é?  
  
- Se você sabe então por que pergunta?  
  
- É que eu tava preocupada que você não tinha aparecido no dormitório e fui ate a sala comunal e você não estava lá então fui ate o professor e perguntei se você estava lá e também não estava e ele disse que sabia, mas não podia falar ai eu fui falar com o Harry ai quando a gente desceu você tava lá.  
  
- É que eu tive que fazer uma coisa. Agora vamos dormir mesmo amanha sendo sábado eu não quero acordar tarde.  
  
- Ta vamos. Antes de dormir Diana verificou se Hermione estava dormindo e pegou de novo o estranho pergaminho e disse. - Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.- e um estranho mapa apareceu.  
  
- Pelo menos todos estão dormindo. Dizendo isso ela guardou de novo o pergaminho e foi dormir. Mais antes ela pegou dois estranhos medalhões um deles ela abriu e dentro tinha a foto de um casal cada um segurando uma criança. O homem segurando uma menina e a mulher um menino. O menino tinha por volta dos dois anos e a menina por volta de seis meses. Então ela sussurrou "mamãe, papai eu juro que vou pegar o traidor e vou manda- lo para Azkaban e eu e o padrinho vamos ate a casa da sua irmã buscar o Harry para vivermos juntos".E o outro medalhão tinha um desenho estranho então ela disse: - Meu medalhão da luz meu protetor e que me da forças me ajude à encontrar Rabicho para provar logo a inocência do meu padrinho para eu ir morar com ele e Harry Também.- então e o medalhão brilhou e disse. - Cada coisa tem seu tempo e vai ser o tempo que vai decidir o seu destino como o de seu irmão. - Esta certo.- então o medalhão parou de brilhar e então ela foi dormir pois estava muito tarde e ela queria conversar com Dumbledore e Lupin no dia seguinte sobre o assunto de Rabicho e o mapa Maroto. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que rabicho estava mais perto do que eles imaginavam para ser mais exata no quarto de Harry e do Rony, e tinha uma outra pessoa atrás dele disfarçado de animago, mas era nada mais nada menos que Tiago Potter. 


End file.
